


when the world comes crashing down around your feet

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, don't begrudge me my coping mechanisms, my own personal therapy, season 6 finale fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 finale fix-it fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the world comes crashing down around your feet

Soft lips were pressed against her cheek, peppering kisses down to her jaw. The hint of stubble scratching her face, just a subtle touch of discomfort, was soothed by the whisper-like caress of his lips. Blinking against the morning sun, Kate allowed herself to be pulled from the frustrating and heartbreaking dream. She brought a hand to her eyes, swept the tips of two fingers across her eyelids to brush away the remnants of sleep, and then cleared her blurry vision with a series of rapid blinks. She wasn't surprised to find her fingers damp.

"You okay?"

She smiled as Castle came into focus, on his side looking down at her with wide concerned eyes, his deliciously naked flesh pressed warmly against her own. Propped up on an elbow, he dropped one last kiss to her cheek, taking the remaining, stubborn tears away on his lips as he pulled back to study her carefully.

"Bad dream?"

Kate sighed, and slid up until she was sitting. She pulled her thighs against her chest, and dropped her chin on the tops of her knees. "Yeah."

Sitting up beside her, Castle slung an arm around her shoulder and tugged her against him once more. "Wanna talk about it?"

She frowned for a moment, and then shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "You know how before you go on vacation you dream about leaving your passport at home, or getting lost in the airport, and ultimately missing your flight?"

He nodded.

"I had the wedding-inspired version of that." She closed her eyes, tried to forget it all. "It didn't end well."

"Well," he began, squeezing her gently, coaxing her to open her eyes and meet his, "we made it, remember?" He eased himself out of the unfamiliar bed, and threw open the shutters on their villa, revealing the calm, turquoise ocean beyond.

Kate took a moment to soak in the view that welcomed her, before she glanced down at the ring on her finger, and nodded in relief. They'd done it. They'd had their perfect wedding, their perfect day, flawless and uneventful. No Rogan (why the hell had her brain chosen him of all the men she'd ever dated?), no surprise Vegas weddings forgotten for over a decade, no crazy road-trips Upstate, no wedding dress disasters (although her dad had insisted she wore her mom's after seeing the poofy monstrosity some months prior), and no fiery car crash endings. Perfect day, perfect evening, perfectly smooth turbulent-free flight, and now... the beginning of a perfect honeymoon.

Releasing a rueful sigh, she ran a hand through her loose curls and let the last lingering wisps of sadness from the dream be caught by the gentle breeze and float away.

 


End file.
